Alone
by Scarlet Hearts
Summary: Bella is truely alone in the world, can Edward fix her long enough to show her that she doesn't have to be alone? Rated M for future smut content.
1. A New School Year

**A/N: So this is just a sneak peak of what is to come, hope you enjoy.**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of ****its sparkly creatures.**

We allow our ignorance to prevail upon us and make us think we can survive alone, alone in patches, alone in groups, alone in races, even alone in genders.

-**Maya Angelou**

BPOV

Today I walked down to the school. The path was overrun with the endless bushes and trees that never seem to end in this waste land of a town, Forks. Nothing exciting ever happens here although the drama never ceases to amaze me. The same boring drama over and over again. Joanne is pregnant. Mark ran away. Judith's a drunk. Sam, Margaret and Josie went missing, however no one seems to care because everyone knows that they all skipped town. Of course there is me, Bella, the invisible freak of nature who lives up in the old grey house with no parents. Oh high school is just so much fun. Today marks the beginning of the last year, grade 12. At least graduation is something to look forward to.

I felt dread wash over me as my feet touched school grounds. I slowly walked to the front office to receive my schedule for the year ahead:

_Semester 1:_

_First period – Sociology with Mrs. Leeth_

_Second Period – Biology with Mr. Banner_

_Third Period – English with Mr. Arnelle_

_Fourth Period – Visual Arts with Ms. Jean_

Well at least first semester didn't seem too bad course wise… however Mrs. Leeth did seem to hate me ever since she had me in grade 10 for English and Mr. Banner was extremely creepy or at least so I've been told. You see gossip travels really fast in such small towns, it's really the only kind of entertainment that we have around here… other then the parties. The parties around here are amazing!

After dropping my stuff off at my assigned locker I headed over to Sociology. Good God this teacher is as boring as fuck. How can you make such interesting concepts sound so dry.

"_Hey Jess did you see the new kids riding in today?"_ I could only assume it was Angela talking, those two were joined at the hip.

"_Hmm? No, who are they? Any of them cute?" _I could help but let out a snort when I heard Jessica say that. Cute? What did that matter to her? She would jump anything that had a pe-

"Isabella! My I ask you what you find so funny about the concept of sociology as a whole?" Mrs. Leeth seethed as she interrupted my train of thought. "Sorry Mrs. Leeth," I murmured while blushing. Mrs. Leeth seeming to be pleased with my embarrassment continued with her lesson.

As the bell rang I quickly gathered all of my things so that I could join the sea of students treading along the hallway scrambling to get to the next class. Biology how freaking exciting, remind me why I'm doing it again? It's not like I have parents around to force me into taking sciences. I entered Mr. Banner's class, surveying the room as to find a bench with no one sitting at it yet. Don't get me wrong I enjoy the presence of people, but ever since I moved here two years ago I haven't been able to find a place that I belong.

Finding a nice quiet spot in the back of the class I took my seat, waiting for the boring lecture a head. That was when I heard the scratch of the stool next to me moving. "Hey, umm, you don't mind me sitting here do you?" Said a person with the smoothest voice ever. I slowly turned my head to reveal the most beautiful male I have ever laid eyes on and MAN his eyes are gorgeous; the deepest sparkling green, contrasting against his smooth pale skin, a strong jaw and a mess of copper hair on his head.

He then gave me the most dazzling crooked smile ever. I of course lost for words give him a quick nod and turn back to the front of the class. Not even bothering to get his name.

"Welcome everybody! As most of you already know my name is Mr. Banner and this is biology class. I just want to let you know that those that you sit beside are going to be your lab partners for the entire year, so I hope you all get along," announced mister banner at the front of the class. I groaned internally. _How the hell am I supposed to get through this year with this sex god sitting next to me let alone him being my lab partner._

The sex god cleared his throat as he said, "Hi, my names Edward." And of course he pairs it with his dazzling smile. "I… I'm Bella," I stuttered out, barely. God why couldn't I just do my labs _alone._

**A/N:**** What did you think? Review! Subscribe!**

**Update will come as soon as possible.**

**Thanks!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**


	2. Thinking About Bella

**A/N: Okay, so this one is going to be short and sweet But don't worry longer chapters are going to be occurring **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of ****its sparkly creatures.**

BPOV

A week went by and thank God we haven't done any labs yet, not to mention Edward hasn't tried to talk to me since the second class…

"_Good morning class, today we will be learning about the metabolic processes…" Mr. Banner droned on and on about God knows what. _

"_Hey," I heard a whisper next to me. Feeling rather annoyed that this gorgeous sex God didn't get the hint from yesterday that I wasn't interested in speaking I snapped at him, "What. Do. You. Want."_

_He looked rather startled by my lack of interest in him, probably used to getting a lot of attention due to his majorly good looks and lickable body… "Do you have an extra pencil?" he asked cautiously. Reluctantly I handed one over. And once again I used my hair as a shield to protect me from this stranger's advancement._

EPOV

It has always been really hard moving from school to school, never having enough time to actually grow ties with the people surrounding you. Don't get me wrong, I always have tons of friends. Not to mention that I'm very good looking, and there is NEVER a shortage of willing women. However I wish that just for once I could have a meaningful relationship instead of these random fucks.

That is why I was so confused by the creature that sits next to me in biology; Bella. The name just rolls off the tongue perfectly and I knew from the second I saw her that I wanted her. Those gorgeous plum pink lips, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes and don't even get me started on that sexy blush that creeps over her tight little body. I didn't even know that women in our era could even blush the way she does anymore.

You could only imagine my surprise when she shut both of my advances down during the week. However we will be working together this year so I WILL break her.

I heard giggling coming from down stairs so I decided I should take a look and see what was going on. As I scale the stairs I begin to see the top of a red head and I know who it must be, "Hey Tanya, how are you doing today?" I ask with my signature smile. _What? Girls dig that shit._ Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice rolling her eyes, all too familiar with my ticks.

"Oh I'm doing just fine, how about you?" Tanya's voice was sickly sweet; I had to fight back the cringe. I cannot understand how my sister chooses her friends but I am not impressed. "Well I'm just great, "I smile at her adding, "Hey Tanya , do you know a girl named Bella? She's my biology lab partner for the year and I'm having a hard time figuring her out."

Tanya lets out a shrieking laughter, "You mean the freak! God she barley talks to anyone and she lives by herself! Such a loner, I can say Edward that I do not envy you," with that she added a smirk, being pretty happy with herself for having smeared the poor girl's name in my presence. Walking out of the room feeling completely confused I finally made my decision. _I'm going to figure out for myself whether or not this girl is a "freak". _And of course my mind being the dirty gutter that it is had to add:_ In more than one way._

**A/N:**** What did you think? Review! Subscribe!**

**Update will come as soon as possible.**

**Thanks!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**


	3. A Way Out

**A/N: Yeah I know that last one was really short, sorry **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of ****its sparkly creatures.**

BPOV

The house is so quiet, the stairs no longer creek, the ceiling no longer leeks, I can no longer hear the water moving through the pipes with my ear against the floor, I can't even hear the buzz of electricity in the air. This house is so quiet, a quiet constantly reminding me of my loneliness. This house is nothing like my last.

I remember the baking of cookies in the oven, the shrieking laughter of my little brother Todd. My mother dancing through the kitchen swiftly, my father watching the football game on the television and now it's all gone. Nothing is left of it but the ash, a reminder of what took place that night. What would have happened to me if I hadn't begged my mom last minute to sleep over at a friend's house. And even the ash has probably been washed away, leaving me with nothing. Spending my money to sue for emancipation, God knows I will not be put into the foster care system.

Hearing the door bell ring I get up from the couch, slowly I shuffle towards the door. I open the door on reveal a mess of copper hair and ivory skin.

"Hey Edward," I say allowing myself a small smile. He looks amazing today wearing his fitting dark blue jeans, black converse, and I white button down with of course which he's left the first three buttons unbuttoned. This reveals the most delectable patch of skin, and of course he looks like a complete sex God in something so simple.

Internally I groaned at the creature in front of me that is so hat to make me want to rip his clothes off and ravish him. _Ravish? Really? Whatever happened to fucking?_

Edward pushes past me looking quite frazzled and stands in front of me. "Why are you ignoring me in class?" Edward asks bluntly, there is an edge to his voice that worries me, "if you don't speak with me we'll never be able to do any of our assignments!"

"Sorry Edward," I mumble, "I didn't know that you felt as though I was ignoring you!" Edward takes a seat on my couch and slouches a bit. "You know it's really hard moving around all the time," he says this cradling his head. I sigh realizing that there is no way that I am going to be able to get him to leave. Taking a seat next to him I say, "Yeah I know, I moved here to."

Edward looks up at me, "Yeah my sister's friend Tanya said you moved here a couple of years ago." Edward sits there deep in thought for a few seconds.

_Tanya that little bitch, _we never have really gotten along since my move here three years ago. She wanted to befriend me, but truth be told I just wasn't interested at the moment.

Of course that didn't go so smoothly and she basically had everyone ignoring me in no time, I don't know what she said to them but at the moment I was glad for it because I really needed some alone time to process what had happened. However being alone got really old really fast, but I was already branded and I've worn that brand since.

That is why it confused me beyond belief that Edward would choose to hang out with me. I mean he has been here for a week and he has already made it into the popular crowd and is being seen as a football player, and the season hasn't even started yet.

But maybe I could make this work for me; maybe Edward could pull me out of this loner business and show everyone else that I truly am a person.

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**

**Let me know what you think. Review! Subscribe!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**


End file.
